


Snapshots of Lou and Debbie

by paper_weights



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eight, Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_weights/pseuds/paper_weights
Summary: A series of Lou and Debbie one-shots that may or may not end up being in chronological order. Covers pre, during and post-heist.





	1. Fast showers and light sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, old habits die hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt to write an Ocean's fic and I really hope that it turns out ok. I'm still trying to grasp the way and kinds of things each character would say (so many of you are doing it so well!!), so do be patient with me as I find my way. Also, I do not have a Beta so an advance apology for all mistakes made, I will try my best to check my work before posting but these sneaky errors do have a way of creeping through from time to time.

Lou had saved her a room and kept all her things. Well, she also used some of them, but most importantly she had kept everything that Debbie left behind in their old apartment.  _ Their apartment. _ Debbie felt a pang of regret and loss at the thought of the small one bedroom they used to call their own. Shaking the memories off with a firm toss of her head, Debbie ran her fingers over the familiar stuff that filled the bedroom. 

“It was just easier to move it all together with my things, instead of finding a way to dispose all your shit.” Lou’s seemingly off-handed remark did not fool Debbie. 

The photo frame containing a picture of her and Danny as kids was propped up on the dressing table, her clothes hung neatly in the wardrobe, her books placed on the shelf with the exception of one that lay on the nightstand, even her jewellery were carefully kept in their original boxes in the the drawer. This was not how one treated belongings that would otherwise have been thrown away. Lou didn’t need to say it, but she had clearly  been waiting for Debbie to return. For the first time since she left prison, Debbie felt her throat close up and tears pricked the back of her eyes. She did not deserve this, not after how she had treated Lou, walking out on her and choosing someone else. Was this a sign of forgiveness, Debbie hardly dared hope, but she wondered if maybe one day things will be right again between them.

“Reuniting with your sock drawer?” A lazy drawl reached her ears. Debbie did not need to turn to know that Lou was probably leaning against the door frame, watching her. 

“Trying to see what else you nicked from me.” Debbie replied, glad that her voice was steady. Blinking away her tears, she grabbed the first thing within reach from her closet and turned to find Lou exactly how she had pictured her, eyeing her from the doorway of her bedroom. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I want to take the longest hottest shower I can possibly get.” 

“Don’t use up all my hot water, Jailbird.” Lou tossed back as she barely moved from her spot, forcing Debbie to brush against her as the brunette squeezed past. 

She had started out with every intention to take that ‘longest hottest’ shower she spoke about, but old habits do die hard. Even though the bathroom door was closed, Debbie could not help the prickly sensation that crawled up her spine the moment her back was turned. The all too familiar fear of being jumped, or worse knifed, whilst naked and vulnerable was one she had to endure everyday for the past five years, and it wasn’t about to disappear so quickly. Stories she had heard, and horrors she had witnessed herself, forced her to bear the sharp sting of shampoo as she washed with her eyes open, and learn how to get in and out of the shower in record time. This time was no different. 

Barely ten minutes later, Debbie walked down the stairs with a towel on her shoulders and hair dripping at its ends. 

Lou heard her steps and looked up, quirking a questioning eyebrow in her direction, “You know I was joking about the hot water right?”

Debbie simply shrugged, not ready to talk about her insecurities, as she plopped down on the couch next to Lou’s half sprawled body. The blonde silently shifted her legs to make space, and Debbie could not help but miss the time long ago when Lou would have simply propped her feet on top of Debbie’s lap. 

“What you reading?” Debbie asked. 

Lou lifted the motorcycle magazine she was holding without bothering to answer her verbally. 

“Planning on an upgrade?” 

“A girl should always dream.” 

Debbie smiled sadly, they had shared a dream once, one that she single handedly shattered when she decided that she was better than Lou, better than them. How stupid she had been, thinking that there was anyone in the world she could trust more than Lou, or that would have her back like Lou still did. She knew deep in bones that her blonde partner would rather fling herself into a burning building than betray Debbie. And yet, she had chosen to believe that slick and disgustingly charming Claude Becker. What would she give to get back all that they’ve lost, but time waits for no man or woman, she had made the wrong choice and things would never be the same again. 

Hating the mundaneness of their conversation and the painful thoughts in her mind, Debbie stood up quickly, “I’m going to bed.” 

“With all that wet hair? You’re going to smell like a musty dog tomorrow.” 

“I’ve always been a bitch, haven’t I.” Debbie cracked, happy to see Lou chortle.

“Follow me then, bitch.” Lou swaggered off in the direction of her bedroom that came with an adjoining bathroom. 

Debbie watched as Lou pulled out a hair dryer from a cupboard above the sink and passed it to her. 

“Since when do you own a hair dryer?” The surprise was evident in Debbie’s voice, but instead of an answer, she only got a half-hearted shrug from the blonde. 

_ Maybe this belonged to someone else, some other girl that had been enough a part of Lou’s life that she kept her things around.  _ Jealousy flared up in Debbie and she had to suppress the urge to throw the hair dryer into the bin.

“Feel free to use my dresser, I haven’t gotten around to fixing the socket in your room.” Lou called out to her, disappearing into her bedroom. 

Debbie hesitated, not sure if it was a good idea to step into Lou’s sanctuary. Sighing inwardly as she realised that not complying would just lead to more awkward questions, she moved forward and was immediately engulfed by the sweet and spicy scent that was so uniquely Lou. Trying her best to ignore what aroma was doing to her, Debbie headed straight for the dresser and started to blow dry her hair.

Five years was a long time for hair to grow out. She had given in to the occasional trim but an irrational fear around lice ensured that any haircut was quick and minimal. Prison also did not come with the luxuries of scented shampoo, smooth conditioner or a damn hair dryer. Debbie’s arms were soon aching from her vain attempts to untangle her mane whilst wrestling the uncooperative hair dryer with her other hand. 

“Jesus! Did they keep you in a cave all this time?” Lou’s exasperated voice was close behind, the blonde had vacated her spot on the bed to stand behind Debbie. 

Debbie shot her a look of annoyance through the mirror and proceeded to slam the hair drying on the table. She would just sleep with her hair wet, it had worked for the past five years, and could jolly well work another night. 

“I’m going to shave this all off tomorrow!”

“Don’t.” And with that one word, Lou picked up the still running hair dryer with one hand, hair brush in the other, and went on to dry her hair out with exceedingly gentle tugs. 

Debbie almost didn’t dare to breathe, and she watched their reflection silently in the mirror, hypnotized by how easily Lou handled a task she was hopeless at just seconds ago. The moment could have lasted anywhere between five minutes and a lifetime, but finally, Lou was done and she turned off the device, allowing silence to penetrate the room. Their eyes met in the mirror for the first time since Lou had begun, and they stayed locked for longer than necessary. 

“Thank you.” Debbie whispered, hating how formal the words sounded the moment they left her lips. 

“Yeah whatever.” Lou replied, breaking eye contact and turning back to plop on her bed. Clearly the moment was over and this was Debbie’s cue to return to her own room. 

“Goodnight.” 

“Night.” 

Debbie flung herself face first onto her bed with such force she felt her neck crack, but the pain was nothing compared to what she felt in her heart at that very moment. 

Sleep came to her surprisingly quickly, but it also left her just as easily. Debbie had learnt to sleep through the wails of women and screams of them fighting, but she had forgotten the sounds of the city at night, and every honk or beep jolted her awake like the sound of a prison gong. By 4am, she was exhausted from trying to sleep and kicked off the blanket in frustration. Reaching blindly for her phone on the nightstand, she cursed inwardly when instead of retrieving it, she heard it crash loudly on the floor. Before Debbie could get out of bed fully, her bedroom door was suddenly flung open and room light switched on, almost blinding her. 

“What the…!” Debbie squinted in the light to see a Lou staring at her with slightly panicked eyes. 

“What happened?! Are you ok?” Lou asked, striding into the room without care that the oversized t-shirt she was wearing barely covered anything below her hips. 

Debbie’s throat went dry and she tried to swallow with difficulty, “Noth… nothing. I couldn’t sleep… and accidentally dropped my phone.”

“You couldn’t sleep?” Lou asked, eyeing her with concern. Debbie knew that under any other circumstance, she would have been met with a scathing remark about her inability to do what should be the easiest thing in the world, but instead, all she saw was worry etched on Lou’s face. 

“Yea… the sounds… it’s different.” The brunette tried to explain and reassure at the same time. “Go back to bed, I’m ok, just needs some getting used to that’s all.” 

Lou looked at her, really looked at her and Debbie felt like her mind was being read. Then without another word, the tall blonde reached past Debbie, her body coming close for a second but not close enough for contact, and nonchalantly picked up the pillow she had been using before heading out of the bedroom. 

“Sleep in my room, it’s quieter.” Her voice left no room for question, and Debbie found herself mutely following. 

Walking into Lou’s room for the second time that night, Debbie was prepared for the onslaught on her senses but her breath still hitched at the sight of Lou on all fours, plumping the pillow and straightening the sheets, her t-shirt hiked up in a way that gave Debbie a full view of her panty-clad ass.  


“Take the bed, I’ll sleep over here.” Again, that no nonsense tone was used, but this time Debbie wasn’t going to simply follow instructions.

“No Lou, I can take the chair.” 

“Let’s not haggle like the old ladies we are not, take the goddamn bed, Debs.” It was the first time Lou had said her name since she got out, and Debbie could not help but smile at how  _ right _ it sounded. 

“Why don’t we just…” She knew her meaning was clear, but that was not why she could not complete her sentence. What if Lou rejected her, or thought that she was just looking for a roll in the hay for old time’s sake? 

“Goodnight Jailbird, go to sleep.” Lou’s reply was muffled as she settled into the armchair, pulling the blanket right up to her chin. 

The walls had come up again and Debbie knew that she had no right to try and break them down again. Defeated, she crawled into bed and stifled a moan of longing when she found herself enveloped in the warmth and smell of Lou - a safe cocoon that quickly lulled her into the best sleep she has had in five years. 


	2. They were aimed to crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THAT beach scene where so much more was left unsaid. 
> 
> (Sorry, this chapter is rather short, but I just couldn't let this scene go by without adding a few of my thoughts in it.)

“You have NO idea what that’s like!” The words flew out of her mouth before Debbie could stop it. Regret was swift and it punched her in the gut, but that was nothing compared to the flash of hurt she saw in Lou’s suddenly icy blue eyes. 

“You think you’re the only one that lost something when you got yourself locked up  _?_ ” Her voice was dangerously soft, like the gentle hiss of a python before it struck its prey.

Debbie was the first to look away. She could not stand seeing the raw pain reflected in the same pair of eyes that used to shine with love, and she did not want them to witness the guilt and shame that was definitely swimming in hers. She had made a mistake, the biggest mistake of her life, but it had taken her five long years to admit it to herself and she had too much pride and too little time to admit it now. Especially to  _her_.

When Debbie finally looked up again, the pain in Lou’s eyes had clouded with disappointment, and the brunette wondered how much more her body could take before physically buckling over from the raging emotions. 

“You know what, forget it. I don’t even know why I bother anymore. Do what you want, you always did.” Lou threw out the words harshly before turning heel to leave.

After two shallow breaths, she finally found her voice. “Lou… Lou, please.” Debbie Ocean was never one to beg, and this was the closest she had ever come to pleading.

Miraculously, Lou halted but she made no move to turn around. Debbie took another deep breath and hoped that she could find the right words in her mixed up brain.

“He took everything from me… my pride, my freedom, my life… even before he betrayed me, I felt like I had lost everything.” Debbie prayed that Lou understood the meaning behind her words. Understood that even before things went down, Claude Becker had made her lose Lou, and losing Lou was losing everything. “Bringing him down was one of the only things that kept me going in prison.”  _That, and seeing you again._

“Was he always part of the plan?”

“Yes.” 

“Were you planning to tell me?” Lou’s voice was clear even though she still faced away from Debbie.

“Yes, of course.” Just glad that Lou was at least speaking to her again, Debbie took a tentative step towards the blonde.

“When?”

“Today.”

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Ocean.” The use of her last name was not lost on Debbie, Lou was still mad and that made the brunette retreat a step.

“Never, I would never lie to you.”

“You know, for someone who got sent to prison, you ought to know that omitting facts can also be considered a crime.” The snarky comment was meant to hurt, and boy did it sting. Debbie stood her ground, she knew that the blonde was lashing out because she was hurting herself.

“I didn’t want to say anything until that piece was set. If he didn’t bite, none of this would have mattered.”  _I didn’t want a fight for no reason_ , Debbie chose not to add. She knew that Claude Becker was a touchy subject and things with Lou were fragile enough that she had tried to prolong the inevitable for as long as possible.

“You told Tammy.”

_Shit._ It hit her like an anvil. This wasn’t just about Claude Becker being part of the job, this was about Debbie, once again choosing to trust someone else over Lou. Telling someone else a vital part of the plan without having first mentioning it to the one person who had trusted her and agreed to be her partner in crime without even as much as a question asked.

Deciding to brave the storm, Debbie closed the gap between them in three long strides and reached for her partner’s stiff arm. “Lou, look at me. There’s no one in this entire world I trust more than you, no one that I would rather lay my life down for, and no one else that I would want by my side every step of the way. I told Tammy because she was the only one who could place him where we needed him to be. We, Lou. You and me. If you’re not in this, I’m not going to be in it too. I swear, I’ll call this whole thing off… we can get the jewels without him, or we can forget the jewels entirely. I just need you to believe me when I say, you’re the one I trust and the only person I really need on my side.”  

Brown eyes searched blue ones beseechingly, until finally an almost imperceptible nod came from the blonde.

“Ok?” Debbie asked, not caring that her voice shook slightly 

“Ok.”

That might have been the end of that conversation, but it made Debbie realise that the chasm between them could so easily be reopened once either of them shifted without the other. They were a still a long way away from fully repairing their relationship, and Debbie vowed that from now on, she would do everything in her power to close the gap and never let anything wedge between them again.  _I promise you, Lou, I'll never hurt you again._


	3. Nothing better to do with her hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie had picked up a new skill in prison, one that puts her hands to good use. ;)

Debbie was tired, she had just gone to see the insurance investigator to set her final plan in motion, it was late by the time she got back and her heels were absolutely killing her. Turning her key in the lock slowly, Debbie tried to be quiet in case someone was asleep in the living room. It had become common practice for some or all the girls to stay over and they tended to crash wherever their energy for the day wore out. As she entered the room, she saw that her hunch was right, someone had indeed fallen asleep curled up uncomfortably on the armchair. Someone she had least expected to find sleeping in the living room. 

“Hey… Lou, wake up.” Debbie shook the blonde gently to rouse her from sleep. 

“Hmmph… what took you so long?” Lou grumbled as she squinted in the light. 

“Got carried away catching up.” Debbie joked, “Why are you sleeping here?” 

“Can’t sleep if I know you’re not home.” Lou mumbled. 

“Aww, were you waiting up for me?” Debbie’s voice was teasing but she felt a warm glow in her heart. 

The blonde yawned as she unfolded herself with a wince. “First and last time, I feel like my bones are fucking bent for life.” 

“Well, you were never straight to begin with.” 

“Ha Ha. Very funny. Now will you just help me up. I’m too old for this.” 

Debbie obliged, holding out her hands and helping the tall woman to her feet. 

“So everything went according to plan?” Lou asked, twisting her neck trying to work out the painful kinks in it. 

“Do you even need to ask?” Debbie replied confidently. Taking a step closer to Lou, she placed a hand on her neck, “Here, let me help with that.” 

Using her thumb, Debbie rubbed the length of Lou’s neck, applying more pressure when she felt the bundle of nerves that were likely causing the discomfort. Lou’s skin vibrated under her touch as she let out a low moan of pleasure. 

“Oh yes… right there. God, where did you learn to get so good at this?” 

“Had nothing to do with my hands in prison.” It was a bad joke. Her time in prison was something they had skirted around and never properly addressed. Debbie clearly didn’t want to talk about it and Lou had followed her lead. 

Her comment caused Lou to catch her eye and raise an eyebrow. Are we going to talk about this now? Debbie returned a small smile. No, not right now, but maybe soon I’ll be ready to talk. Lou turned away after an almost imperceptible nod. That was the way things were between them, words weren’t always necessary but they were always able to flawlessly understand each other. 

“Ahhh… this feels soooooo good. How much do you charge for a full body massage?” Lou hummed. 

Damn it, why must every sound she make sound so goddamn sexual! Debbie could feel a dampness between her legs just from the low hum that Lou was emitting. 

“Go lie on your bed and wait for me.” Debbie instructed softly into Lou’s ear. 

“Now that’s something I’m more used to saying than hearing.” Lou’s eyes danced with mischief but there was also a hint of a question in them. 

They were both well aware of the sexual tension that still hung between them, each having taken turns to push the boundaries of their relationship, but neither had dared cross that line again. The question in Lou’s eyes was a big one. Are you sure? 

Debbie wasn’t sure at all, so all she said was, “It’s just going to be a massage, Lou.” 

Lou nodded, muttering under her breath “Sure… if you can keep your hands off me.”

After a quick detour to her room for a bottle of massage oil, Debbie soon found herself in Lou’s room, eyeing the blonde who now lay face down on her massive king sized bed. 

“T-shirt, off.” 

“I thought you said this was just going to be a massage.” Lou grumbled, already comfortable in her position 

“It is, and what do you have to hide anyway, not like it’s anything I’ve not seen before.” 

“Yea well, everything’s been heading south since then anyway..” Lou’s muffled voice came from behind the t-shirt covering her face. 

Debbie’s mouth went dry at the vision of Lou’s bare back, even though the blonde’s position really didn’t reveal much, Debbie had every inch of Lou’s body memorised like the back of her hand and she just realized that she still remembered all of it. From what she could see, gravity had done nothing to the perfect body before her. 

Rubbing the massage oil generously on her palms, Debbie moved forwards with her knees on the bed and sat presumptuously on Lou’s buttocks. Taking a split second to enjoy how their bodies moulded comfortably together, Debbie began to rubbing long strokes from the base of Lou’s spine to the top of her neck. This time the rumble that ran through Lou’s body could be felt right against her groin and Debbie had to bite back a moan of longing. She must have been crazy to think this was a good idea. Trying hard to ignore the throbbing between her legs, Debbie continued her massage, paying special attention to the knots between her partner’s shoulder blades. 

“Mmmm… this is almost better than sex.” Lou mumbled lazily into her pillow. 

Damn Lou, she must be doing this on purpose. Debbie thought darkly as she clenched her thighs to prevent herself from grinding down shamelessly on Lou’s butt. 

Her hands were making their way back down the blonde’s back and in the next upward stroke, Debbie shifted their path to run up the sides of Lou’s body instead. This new route allowed her to palm those tight back muscles whilst her fingers skimmed the sides of Lou’s breasts and Debbie wondered how far could she push her limits. Facing no resistance from the blonde, Debbie dug in for a few more strong strokes, marvelling at the silkiness of Lou’s skin and the perfect swell of her breasts. It would have been all too easy to just slip her hands under the blonde’s body and cup those full breasts she knew fit perfectly in her hands. She also knew from experience that it would take just a little pressure and a few flicks to harden those sensitive nipples and just thinking about it was enough to make her hands tremble with want. Feeling her breathing quicken, Debbie shifted her hands back to the safe zone at the center of Lou’s back so that her wayward thoughts would not get the better of her. Before long she realised that the woman beneath her was quiet and her breathing had slowed to a steady rhythm. Easing off on the pressure, Debbie ducked her head to find Lou in peaceful slumber. 

A loving smile touched Debbie’s lips as she allowed herself a few precious moments to take in the beauty before her. Sleep was the only time Lou completely let her guard down, the stubborn lines on her face softened and her lips curled naturally into a small contented smile, transforming the warrior by day into an almost vulnerable woman at night. A woman that Debbie knew was more sensitive and emotionally fragile than she would ever let on. A woman that had once allowed Debbie to burrow into her heavily guarded heart and a woman that she had let down in the most unforgivable manner. 

The smile slowly turned down into a frown as Debbie remembered the one reason why she should never allow history to repeat itself; because she was an Ocean, and the people that Oceans hugged usually drowned. If there was only one promise left to keep in the world, it would be the one where she swore never to hurt Lou again. Shifting her weight as slowly as possible so as to not jostle the sleeping beauty before her, Debbie slid off the bed and quietly slunk out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you think, feel, like or dislike about this fic - do leave a comment, every single one of them makes my day :)


	4. Everybody loves Lou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are so many different types of love and ways to show them, but one thing is for sure, no one who has ever met Lou Miller would not love her.

There was no question about it - everybody loves Lou. Male or female, no one was impervious to her charm. Hell, that lady was so hot she embodied the very definition of sex appeal. 

Debbie was leaning against the railing on the second floor of the loft, observing her crew as these thoughts ran through her head. It was clear that whilst she was the undisputed ring leader of the team, the rest of the girls gravitated, consciously or not, towards her blonde partner.

Rose was the innocent amongst them. Her affection was purely fuelled by a strong gratitude towards Lou for having saved her from being thrown behind bars. Getting her passport back was simply the icing on the cake. She did the small seemingly unnoticeable things; patching a tear on Lou’s vest, replacing the button that went missing on her shirt, adding extra studs to Lou’s leather pants when she knew how much the blonde would like it. She did everything quietly without claiming credit, but Debbie could see how much it meant to her when Lou threw her a grateful wink after finding the pair of newly glammed up pants neatly folded on her bed. 

Amita was the mouse of the group. She rarely joined in the ruckus when everyone was talking over each other, preferring to silently observe from her chosen working corner. It was her eyes that gave her away. The way her brown puppy dog eyes lit up whenever Lou entered the room and followed the blonde’s movements wherever she went was a clear giveaway of the secret crush she harboured. Once, when Lou grabbed her arm to keep her from falling, the blush that spread across her face was so deep that even her complexion could barely hide it. Amita knew all too well that Lou was completely out of her league, so she was content to just sit, watch and be in the presence of this being that seemed entirely out of this world to her. 

Nine ball played it cool almost all the time. Almost, Debbie thought. The hacker threw snide remarks at everyone, but Lou. She rolled her eyes whenever anyone showed surprise at her hacking skills, but when Lou paid her a compliment, she hid behind the computer screen and smiled. When they were all shown their gala dresses and made to try it on, she could not hold back the low whistle that flew past her lips along with a mumbled, “Hot damn, girl.” Nine ball knew that she was a part of this gig because Lou vouched for her, and she was not one to ever forget a favor, especially not when it was bestowed from who she believed to be the hottest woman on the planet. 

Daphne thought the world of herself, and only herself. When Debbie and Lou approached her to be part of the team, she had been more than ready to reject them scornfully, but something had stopped her. Or rather, someone. Daphne would rather die than admit it, but she secretly admired Lou and the confidence she wore so proudly. Maybe because it contrasted so strongly against her own insecurities, or maybe she had just never met anyone at all like the blonde, Lou intrigued her to no end. The way she swaggered more sexily in boots than any woman she’s seen in high heels. The raw sex appeal she oozed in suits that showed off her curves more than any gown Daphne had seen doned by hollywood stars. The carefree way she lived her life as though there were no worries in the world as long as she had her motorcycle. It was everything that Daphne wasn’t, everything she did not want to be, until that day she met Lou. 

Constance was the most obvious with her infatuation. She had always swung back and forth between male and female partners, preferring not to label herself or her sexual preferences. Laying her eyes on Lou for the first time was like leaving a child alone in the world’s biggest candy store; she was instantly attracted and shamelessly made her intentions known. Using every trick in the book, she showed off her pickpocketing skills whenever possible to impress the blonde, pulling random card tricks just to make her laugh, and finding every excuse to touch or brush against her whenever she could. Lou played along good-naturedly, but Debbie could see how carefully she made sure not to encourage or give Constance the wrong idea. 

Tammy had it more under control than anyone else, she also had more than everyone else put together. She was the only one of the crew, save Debbie, that actually shared a true connection with Lou. They had known each other for a long time, although not as long as Debbie and Lou, and had been through many milestones together. On Tammy’s last night as a single woman, in a moment of sudden panic, it had been Lou she called. Lou who went to her immediately and took her out on a motorcycle spin in the middle of the night, Lou who pressed a soft kiss on Tammy’s lips as she whispered goodnight, and Lou who encouraged her with a nod the next day when she faltered whilst walking down the aisle. Tammy loved Lou, she always had, but she also knew that Lou was not ready to settle down, and might never be. So she had chosen to get married and build a family she had always dreamed of. But now, back in the gaze of the woman she nursed a soft spot for, Tammy finds herself drawn like a moth to a flame, relishing their late night conversations and the one time they fall asleep in each other’s arms on the sofa. 

Debbie was above it all. She had been around Lou enough to learn how to resist that pull of attraction that followed the blonde wherever she went. She knew better than to fall under the spell of those ocean blue eyes that could gleam wickedly yet be filled with so much softness in a blink of an eye. She had better things to do than to second guess every fleeting touch and flirty wink that was sent her way, wondering if it meant something more. She was not naive enough to believe that the endearments Lou so easily let slip were only used on her. She would not be another women on the list, she was above all of that. But when Lou’s eyes found hers from across the room, and smirked in a way that she knew was reserved only for her - in that moment she felt all her defences crumble and Debbie fell head over heels in love again with the woman that everyone else also seemed to want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments inspire and motivate me to no end! I've no idea how many more chapters / one-shots I have for this series so I'm going to try and take on some prompts. I've never done this before so I cannot promise that I'll write about everything that comes my way... but if you have an idea that you would love to see expanded, do send them across and I'll try my best and see if I can do it justice :) 
> 
> Meanwhile, I really hope that you're enjoying what I've written so far. A big thank you for reading! :)


	5. Drunk Debbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this tucked away for awhile, and re-read it too many times to count. Finally deciding to post it even though I'm not 100% happy with it, but I've come to realize that I never am, or will be... so here goes :) Hope at least some of you might enjoy it and if you do (or don't!), please grant me a comment or two :)

Lou sauntered out into the living room and grabbed her keys from the coffee table, barely sparing a second glance at the two women sprawled in her living room. 

“Hey Lou, where you off to?” Constance asked, her quick eyes followed the blonde closely, admiring the way her tight leather pants stretched across her perfect ass as she moved. 

“Got something to do at the club. Lock up if by some miracle, all of you leave tonight.” Lou tossed back, throwing in a wink for good measure, she already knew that no one was planning on leaving the loft that night. 

“More like someone to do…” Nine ball quipped, the corner of her mouth turning up in a teasing grin. 

“Ooohhh… you got someone special at the club? Or are you going to find some hot chick to bang and celebrate huh. Celebration sex… I like that!” Constance cheered like she didn’t care, but the way her eyes darted gave her away. 

Lou simply rolled her eyes and chose to ignore them. 

“Oh my god, she didn’t deny it! Lou, are you really going to do it? You think she’s really gonna bang some chick at the club?” Her questions bounced between the leggy blonde and the hacker, not caring which one her answers came from. 

“If I attracted ‘em like Lou, hell, I’ll be banging someone too!” Nine ball shot a pointed stare at Constance before turning her attention back to her computer screen, clearly signalling that she no longer wanted to be part of the discussion. 

Closing the door on their conversation, neither of them saw the exasperated shake of Lou’s head as she walked out. Seconds later, they heard the roar of a motorbike race away into the night. 

\-------------------------- 

Finally done with the paperwork that allowed her to maintain a legitimate business, Lou glanced at the clock to realise that she had been at it for almost three hours straight. Deciding to make a quick round before heading home, the tall blonde stepped out of her office into the loud thump thumping atmosphere that she had somehow grown out of, and fell into her usual routine. Practiced blue eyes darted around, making sure that nothing too illegal was happening in the dark corners of her establishment when a familiar silhouette caught her attention. 

Right in the middle of her dance floor was a shapely brunette clad in a figure hugging black dress that was so short it barely covered her butt, drawing the attention of every male and female within line of sight with her provocative moves and exuberant twerking. 

What the hell, Lou made her way down in double time, now easily picking out the rest of her crew scattered around the club. Daphne in her ridiculous sunglasses, wore a look torn between scorn and yearning as she clutched Rose tightly by her side. The eccentric designer happily stood in place, bobbing her head out of time with the music. Nine ball was slouched in the corner, covered in a hazy cloud of smoke, an almost trance-like smile already on her face. Next to her was a clearly distressed Amita, trying in vain to wave off the fog that clouded her vision every few seconds. Constance was the life of the party and showing off a completely different type of move on the dance floor, spinning on her head so fast that people backed away, half impressed and half afraid of getting kicked in the face. Tammy, the first and only one to catch Lou’s eye, was nursing a drink by the bar, evidently having picked the best spot to keep watch of everyone else in the room. 

“What the hell is this!?” Lou yelled over the music once she came within earshot of Tammy. 

“Debbie wanted to celebrate. To party.” Tammy replied with a vague wave of her hand, her unease at being in the club obvious with the slight crinkle of her nose. 

Lou hardly knew what to say as her eyes found Debbie again. Her partner’s back was now pressed up against some strange guy, his hands running up and down the sides of her body as they both swayed in time to the booming music. Lou’s knuckles turned white as her grip tightened around the table edge. 

“Why are you still standing here? Go and stop her!” Tammy shouted, clearly having seen Lou’s reaction. 

“Why should I? She’s a big girl, she can do whatever the hell she wants.” Lou bit back even though she was unable to tear her eyes away from the nauseating scene. 

“She’s drunk!” Tammy yelled in exasperation. 

“Well, if she’s going to come to a club drunk, then that’s exactly what she’s looking for!” Lou spat, but she found herself moving through the mass of sweaty bodies, making her way towards the seemingly oblivious brunette. 

By the time she reached the pair, the guy was grinding shamelessly against Debbie, and Lou had to call upon every ounce of self control to stop herself from bashing his face in. Reaching for one of Debbie’s free hands, she pulled the woman firmly towards her, jaw clenching when she saw the guy tighten his hold on her. At least now she had both their attention. 

“Hey, wait your turn! This girl’s with me now.” 

“Like hell she is.” Lou glared at him with such venom that he looked away, his hands slackened a litte. Giving Debbie’s hand another tug she said, “Come on, that’s enough, let’s go.” 

“You’ve had your fun, now it’s time for me to have mine.” Debbie yanked her hand back and leaned in closer to the guy who now sported a smug grin. 

“Hell yea, we’re having fun. Now fuck off!” Buoyed with new found confidence, he placed his hands back on Debbie’s hips and flushed his body against hers. 

Anger coursed through her veins as Lou stepped in so close she was almost nose to nose with the guy, “You better keep your filthy hands off her, before I break every one of your pathetic fingers.” Her hand had found his easily in the dark and she pushed his index finger so far back that she could almost hear it crack despite the loud music. 

The guy’s eyes went wide as saucers as he instantly retracted both hands as though he had been electrocuted and started backing away. “Crazy bitch!” he yelled, before quickly fleeing from Lou’s burning sight. 

Turning back, Lou’s stare turned icy and met Debbie’s blazing hazel eyes headon. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Tammy was right, Debbie was completely drunk, Lou could smell the alcohol that heavily laced her breath.

“I should be asking you the same bloody question!” Lou shouted above the music.

“I was having fun! Celebrating! It’s not like I was fucking him on the dance floor!” 

“At the rate you were going, you might as well have been!” Lou flung back, not caring that people around them were starting to stare. 

“Well, why do you care? If you can go out and fuck anyone you please, so can I!” Debbie’s voice was sharp but her eyes shone suspiciously under the flashing lights. 

“What are yo--?” Lou tried to ask but Debbie turned heel and left, skillfully losing herself in the crowd within seconds.

Lou threw her hands up in frustration when she failed to locate the brunette, Debbie sure had a talent of disappearing completely whenever she wanted to. Heading back to the bar, Lou slammed her fist down hard on the counter, eyes still peeled for her partner. 

“What is wrong with her, damn it!” Lou muttered to herself, frustration getting the better of her. 

“She thought you were coming here to screw some hot chick.” Tammy didn’t need to shout, her words seemed to travel right into Lou’s consciousness. 

“WHAT!” Lou’s eyes snapped to Tammy, “What in the world are you talking about?” 

“Nine and Constance… they said something about you coming here to find some celebratory sex. Next thing I know, Debbie was breaking the liquor cabinet and insisting that we join the party.” Tammy took a deep breath, “You know she’s only doing this because she thinks that you are rolling around with someone else.” 

“Don’t be crazy, why should she care who I fuc... scre..., I mean hang out with.” Lou stumbled over her words. 

Tammy rolled her eyes, “Are you seriously going to make me say it? It’s obvious that you two are still crazy over each other, I don’t understand why either, or both of you, won’t just admit it and be done with it already.”

“You know why.” 

Tammy opened her mouth to reply but snapped it shut almost immediately when she saw the pain in Lou’s eyes. She did know why, in fact, she knew better than anyone else why it was so difficult for Lou to let herself fall back into Debbie’s arms again. She had seen firsthand the hurt that Debbie had caused when she walked out on her partner, and there were times even Tammy was afraid that Lou might not be able to pull herself back together again. But she had, she found the strength to let go and to move on, only to realise that her heart was still beating the same tune the moment her eyes fell upon the brunette again.

“Lou, what do you want?” Tammy asked gently, her heart clenched tight as she saw Lou’s eyes shine with unshed tears. 

“I don’t know, Tammy… god, I really don’t know.” Lou admitted truthfully. There was just too much history between Debbie and her for things to go either way. The bond they shared was so deep and intimate they were destined to always be more than friends, but the destruction their relationship could cause was not one she believes she can endure again. 

“You don’t need to know all the answers now… but you two need to talk. This… ambiguity you have now is obviously causing more harm than good.” 

“Since when did you get so good with relationship advice.” Lou’s smile was both grateful and teasing. 

“Since my best friends seem to need it all the time.” Tammy threw back with an exaggerated eye roll. 

“Thanks Tim-Tam.” Lou whispered in her ear as she pulled the shorter woman in for a tight hug. “I need to find her. Did you see where she went?”

“Last I saw, she was heading out the back door after your fight.” Tammy tried to keep her voice steady despite her quickened heartbeat. 

“Watch the rest, make sure they stay out of trouble. Call me if you if you see her?”

Tammy nodded as she watched Lou grab her helmet from the rack and strode purposefully out the back. A stray thought entered her mind, and she wondered how quickly would Lou go after her if the person that had walked out tonight was Tammy. Giving her head a firm shake, Tammy told herself to stop being ridiculous and settled for ordering a double shot from the bar. 

Lou marched towards her bike, her mind so busy running through a list of places Debbie could have gone in her mind that she almost missed the muffled whine that came from behind the dumpster. Stepping around to get a better look at it’s source, Lou felt the blood drain from her face. 

The sleazebag from the dance floor had Debbie pinned against the brick wall, taking full advantage of her alcohol laden limbs to hold her in place with one hand, whilst dragging his other hand over her bare thighs and under her dress. Debbie was protesting weakly, too drunk to gather the strength to push him away, but not quite delusional enough to not try and stop him. Thrashing her head from side to side, she tried to prevent him from slobbering all over her neck, but in that moment, he was a lot stronger than she was. 

Rage flooded through Lou, taking over all rational thought as she rushed forward and swung her helmet with full force, smashing it against the head of Debbie’s assailant. A sickening crack filled the night as he fell with a yell, head in his hands and blood pouring out the deep gash at the side of his head. Blinded by fury, Lou dropped her helmet to the ground and attacked with her fists, raining punches on his face, stomach and any place she could reach. She punched him until his weak protests went silent, until he stopped fighting back to defend himself, until he begged her to stop. Nothing seemed to penetrate her haze of anger, until the sound of one voice that her consciousness was honed to pick out. 

“St… stop… Lou, stop!” Debbie called weakly from where she stood, but the blonde either could not hear or had chosen to ignore her. “Lou, I need help.” 

That finally seemed to get her attention and Lou’s head snapped instantly towards the brunette. Debbie was still leaning heavily against the brick wall, looking like she might collapse at any instant. Aiming a final kick between the legs of the pervert, Lou turned her back on the guy who now lay doubled over on the ground and gently wound her arms around Debbie’s waist. 

“I’ve got you.” She whispered, her breath tickling the tips of Debbie’s ear. 

Holding up most of the brunette’s weight, Lou led her over to parked motorcycle. Knowing how much Debbie hated to appear weak or vulnerable, Lou held out her spare helmet but watched her partner closely for any sign of reluctance or hesitation. Taking a deep breath as if to steady herself, Debbie reached for the helmet and met Lou’s concerned look with an unwavering gaze. I’m ok, let’s just go. Lou jerked her head in a quick nod and threw one leg over the bike, holding it steady for Debbie to climb on. The bike dipped slightly under the additional weight and Lou took a moment to pull Debbie’s arms tighter around her waist, she was not going to risk her falling off, drunk or not. Once she was satisfied with Debbie’s position, Lou turned the ignition and the bike roared to life, taking them both back home.

Debbie closed her eyes to shut out her blurry vision and leaned heavily against Lou’s leather clad back. She could smell the faint spice of the blonde’s favourite shampoo if she concentrated hard enough, and that made her feel slightly better. For once, she was glad that their ride did not allow for conversation, she wasn’t sure if either of them was ready to talk about what had just happened. She could still feel the desperate pawing on her thighs and the fear that coursed through her veins had not yet dissipated completely. Trying hard to block off the pain and humiliation she felt, Debbie belatedly realized that they had come to a stop. Lou slid off the bike gracefully, holding her in place with one hand as she did so before turning to help Debbie off with both hands. It took two tries for Debbie to get her legs to cooperate, finally lifting them high enough for her to slide off the seat of the bike. Lou caught her easily before her feet touched the ground, her warm hands firmly placed on either sides of her hips moved automatically to wrap around her waist, providing much needed support as they slowly shuffled forward. Lou showed no sign of letting go even as they entered the loft, wordlessly steering her partner towards the stairs. 

Debbie sensed a moment of hesitation as they reached the second floor landing where Lou’s steps faltered, as though unsure of which way to go. 

“I don’t… I don’t want to be alone.” she whispered, breaking the silence between them. 

Lou remained quiet but resumed walking, this time taking sure steps towards her own bedroom. After lowering Debbie gently onto her bed, Lou finally faced her. 

It was the first time since their exchange on the dance floor that their eyes really met. Debbie’s brown eyes burned with unshed tears as she faced the naked fury still blazing in Lou’s blue eyes even though it was probably not directed at her. Shifting her gaze lower, Debbie’s stomach churned as she saw Lou’s knuckles, caked in dried blood. 

I’m sorry, the words that Debbie so desperately needed to say refused to move past her constricted throat. 

“So, was she any good?” To her utmost horror, Debbie found the worst words tumbling out of her mouth. When Lou did not answer, she charged on, “Whoever you were celebrating with… I hope she was good.” She knew that this wasn’t the right time or place to be talking about this, but going on the offensive was so much easier than admitting to her own stupidity or talking about the horrible situation she had landed herself in.

A loud sigh filled the room and Lou squat down to meet her eyes, the blaze in them had subsided to be replaced by a hint of softness, “There is no girl, Deb. I just went to club to get some paperwork done… I could kill Nine and Constance for shooting their mouths off like that. I would also like to kill you… for believing what they said!” 

“I… what…no girl?” Debbie was feeling increasingly foolish by the minute as reality sank in and she realised how crazily she had acted. Any normal person would probably have taken off running, yet there was Lou, silently looking at her in the most understanding way, it was almost too much to bear. 

Lou waited patiently until she could hold it back no more, rocking forward on her toes, she threw caution to the wind and closed the gap between them. She wasn’t sure if she meant to hug Debbie or kiss her, but before she could make contact any form of contact, Debbie knocked her away and bolted right out of bed. 

“Hey…!” Lou yelled in shock, losing her balance from Debbie’s sudden push and landing hard on her buttocks. 

Her heart sank as she watched a flick of brunette hair disappear behind the door, but thankfully her brain caught up quickly enough and Lou raced right after her. Not a minute too soon, Lou stepped into the bathroom just in time to clutch Debbie’s curls as she hurled her guts out into the toilet bowl. 

“I’m fine, go away.” Debbie’s voice echoed as a second wave of retching rocked her body. 

“Don’t be silly. I’ve got you.” Lou replied, holding the dark hair back with one hand and using the other to rub her back soothingly. Debbie gripped the sides of the toilet bowl as her heaving continued. 

When there was finally nothing left for her to throw up, an exhausted Debbie leaned back into Lou, grateful that the blonde had stayed by her side. Knowing what little strength Debbie had left, Lou tucked her arms securely under her partner’s back and knees, lifting her right off the ground and carrying her back to the bedroom. 

“Are you able to stand for a bit?” Lou asked softly as she lowered Debbie’s feet to the ground. 

Nodding mutely, Debbie felt Lou relinquish her hold just so she could pull down the zipper and peel off her dress. Sliding her arms back around her, Lou half carried Debbie and gently laid her back onto the bed. Feeling self-conscious all of a sudden, Debbie pulled the covers up around her half naked body, shielding it from Lou’s roving eyes. 

“It’s not like it’s anything I haven’t seen before.” Lou teased lightly, bringing some relief into the tension that had been between them all night. 

Debbie rolled her eyes weakly, struggling to keep herself from bursting into tears. There was so much she wanted to say. She wanted to apologise for Lou’s bloody knuckles, to thank Lou for saving her, to explain her irresponsible behaviour, to ask if this thing they shared could be something more, but all of it stayed stuck at the back of her throat, almost choking her in the process.

“Sleep. It’s ok, just go to sleep.” Lou whispered, tenderly stroking Debbie’s forehead. 

So Debbie took the easy way out, she obediently closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overcome her. Her last conscious thought was if this time, Lou would sleep next to her instead of curling up on the armchair in the corner. 

It took less than five minutes for Debbie to succumb to slumber and she did not feel the slight sag of the bed as Lou climbed in next to her. Neither did she feel the soft kiss pressed on her brow before the blonde turned to face the wall, and too fell into a deep contented sleep.


End file.
